


Hooked on a Feeling

by calillum



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calillum/pseuds/calillum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash restores an old jukebox and the songs remind him of a happier time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked on a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this brilliant playlist](http://8tracks.com/washs/just-guys-bein-dudes) over on 8tracks. I just discovered the site and have become obsessed. Why am I always late to everything ever? Also, I have never in my life seen/used a jukebox. I know, I'm depraved, but let's just pretend everything I say makes sense, okay? Okay.

War meant that downtime was found rarely and at the oddest intervals. Wash found this out this years ago and had learned to take solace in the few moments he could squeeze out in between tactical simulations and actual missions. Armonia was actually not a bad place to spend free time as a few luxuries from before the civil war were preserved in its city walls. Wash haphazardly stumbled upon one of these old luxuries a few weeks ago in the form of an antique jukebox. 

While mechanics weren’t his strong suit, he spent all the time he could since his discovery to restore the machine to working order. Music was something he hadn’t heard in a long time and distant chords reverberated in his memory throughout the repairs as a sort of motivation. His work, while not exceptional, was fast and efficient in order to yield the quickest result; for as well as Wash knew how precious time to himself was, he also knew how precariously they all stood on the edge of defeat and every second it took to complete his project counted.

It took him longer than expected as he hadn’t counted on spare parts to be so hard to find on Chorus, but Wash finally finished. His timing was perfect as half of his team were out on a mission for Kimball that day, so they wouldn’t be around to notice his absence. As long as he made it to the mess hall for dinner Caboose wouldn’t be alarmed and it wasn’t like the Reds paid him much attention these days anyway. Relishing in his handiwork, a foreign feeling washed over the grey armored soldier- a sensation he could describe almost as peace.

Despite fixing the thing, Wash hasn’t used a jukebox before, even the replica types like the one in front him. Pressing one of the flashing orange buttons, Wash waits a moment as static cracks before dusty notes come through the speakers.

_“In the year 2525, if man is still alive.”_

The first lines of the song croon solemnly at the ex-Freelancer. Wash stiffens, cursing his luck that fate would keep up its cruel humor and have _that_ be the first bit of music he’d heard in years. Of course it would be something that would shatter the contentment he had felt moments earlier- as if he wanted to think about what actually happened in 2525 with the Covenant and all that shit. Hell, he could trace all his problems with Project Freelancer and Chorus alike back to that. Scowling, Wash jabbed at the buttons on the machine furiously, hoping that the next song would distract him. He had worked so hard on this and wanted so much to hear music one last time and Wash wouldn’t let the past ruin this for him.

The song switched to something smooth and electronic. Wash typically preferred something more upbeat, but the rhythmic bass seemed to uncoil his nerves. After a few stanzas, Wash found himself bouncing his head to the music. Bouncing his head turned into rocking his shoulders and even his hips had a slight sway to them.

Wash couldn't help it as he opened up to the music. The electronic song ended and an amped up pop song began, and with it his movements became more pronounced. Although the actions were too slight to be considered dancing, Wash felt a familiar rush of adrenaline that music always stirred in him. He had forgotten how much he loved how easy it was to get lost in a song. In another time, a young Wash was rarely seen without his datapad, which had been filled with music of every genre. He even ended up uploading music on to his fellow Freelancers’ datapads as well.

Female vocals brought Wash out of his memories, pushing aside thoughts that were too difficult in the best of times let alone when his defenses were down. The alto tones were unique and Wash stilled, closing his eyes and humming his appreciation. The jukebox was a delightful mix of things from centuries past as well as from recent years, much like the eclectic mix Wash curated for his own collection. The strength of the woman’s voice carried over an old tune but with the distinct crispness that came with 26th century technology. As the tune played, Wash could almost pretend that he wasn’t in an abandoned sector of a military base at the edge of space. The next song was another rebooted oldie, this one a slow ballad. Wash kept his eyes closed and began swaying with the music once more.

The melody came to an end with a warbly note and without warning, deep voices permeated Wash’s mind, jarring his memories into a freefall and causing him to snap his eyes open. As the chanting was overlaied with a tenor voice, Wash found himself caught between the present and his memories. It was disorienting but for once Wash didn’t fight it and his reflexive anxiety was held at bay. Instead, he found himself singing along to the familiar words while the past played like an old movie in his mind.

_“-you just don’t realize what you do to me.”_

It’s him and York, off-key voices barely audible over the blasting track as they corner North in the sniper’s bedroom. York gives him a sideways glance, raising an eyebrow before jerking Wash to the right, making the younger Freelancer fall into his awaiting arm for a dramatic dip.

_“When you hold me in your arms so tight,”_

York is focusing his intense gaze on Wash as he sings the line- he still had both eyes then, the present Wash remembered distractedly. York lets Wash go and while the shorter blonde is laughing from his boyfriend’s antics, Wash still manages to get out the first line of the chorus. Together, he and York sway back and forth, arms slung over each other’s shoulders.

_“I-ah-I-ah-I’m… hooked on a feeling!”_

Wash was a bit hazy on the details after that but he does remember North pulling the two up after York sways them a bit too hard. North looks exasperated but Wash can see the slight quirk in his lips. North leans in close to the pair as he teases that he expects this from York, but not Wash. York is quick to point out that Wash is the kid, not him, which causes Wash to wallop the brunette playfully. North laughs and rolls his eyes but ends up joining in on their antics; the plan to serenade North goes out the window but Wash isn’t bothered when the man’s loud bass breaks through the last line of the chorus.

Wash could almost hear the deep voice booming in the abandoned room and he found himself dancing along with the ghosts of his mind. Humming along with the next verse, Wash wasn’t prepared for a glimpse of aqua from his right peripheral. Now tense, he stopped his dancing and singing to face the newcomer. He isn’t sure if he is relieved or annoyed that it was Tucker rather than Carolina who walked in on him and Wash didn’t take the time to analyze it as he tried to quickly throw up his defenses.

“Wow, Wash, never would have expected you to have wild dance parties when you’re alone,” Tucker laughed, crossing the distance of the room.

“Yeah well 20th century pop songs do it in for me,” Wash replied almost scathingly, the embarrassment about being caught and the anger for being drawn out of one of the few untarnished memories he had left bleeding through his tone. Tucker didn’t seem to be swayed by it though, drawing closer to the jukebox. Deciding a fast exit would be the best, Wash tried to dart past the younger man but is stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist.

“Hey, where are you going? You’re going to miss the best part!” Tucker exclaimed with a laugh, using a knob to turn the volume up higher as the chorus looped for a second time. Tucker must have decided that Wash wasn’t going anywhere, releasing his grip in favor of raising his arms to sing along.

Wash observed his fellow blue team member for a moment, watching at Tucker danced along to the music with little abandon. His memories struggled with his thoughts and somewhat miraculously, Wash found a pleasant warmth build up in his core due to his fond recollections mixing with his affection towards the other soldier. It bubbled up his chest in a rare laugh, which was all that was needed for Wash to let go again.

As the deep chanting started for a second time, Wash couldn’t help but laugh even harder as Tucker dramatically stalked towards him, emphasizing each step with a shimmy. The aqua soldier finished his routine by grabbing Wash’s gloved hands on beat and belting out the final hook. Together, the two rocked back and forth as the trumpets carried them out of the song. The next song went back to a slow electronic beat and the two separated, Tucker still swaying to the beat while Wash collected himself.

“How did you find me in here anyway?” Wash questioned after a moment.

“Dude, I got back from the mission and no one saw you all day. We were all looking for you, but then I heard music and I had to check it out. I haven’t listened to tunes since before Blood Gulch!” Tucker cried dramatically. Wash had to repress another chuckle, amazed at how much he’d laughed in the past few minutes.

“So I could be bleeding out somewhere but you heard some old song and left me for dead? Thanks,” Wash said dryly. Tucker responded with a short laugh, still dancing despite their conversation.

“Hey, it seems like we're all gonna die any day now. Hell, I just got over a knife wound to my side! I’m gonna take any chance I get to do something that makes me happy. All we’ve got is the present, man.” Tucker’s response shocked Wash into silence. The older soldier considered these words for a moment, weighing them against his still dormant defenses and the lingering ghosts in his mind. In the end, Wash’s reply came out much softer than he intended.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right Tucker.”

“Dude, I’m always right. Now shut up and dance!” The song was fast paced and Wash didn’t know the words or the beat, but it seemed that Tucker didn’t either. Nevertheless, the shorter man grabbed Wash’s arms and dragged him along as he stepped and swayed to the beat. Eventually, Wash followed suit. Reality was overlaid with thoughts of his datapad and impromptu serenades and past relationships, but it wasn’t an unpleasant combination.

One song slid into the next and the distance between the two soldier shrank until it was clear that they were dancing together. Wash couldn’t help but evaluate this and the more he focused on Tucker, the less he relived the past. It was strange for Wash to actually want to be wrapped up in his own mind but letting go of the moment between him and his past lovers made Wash hesitate. Unwittingly, Tucker chose that moment to spin Wash and in a split second, Wash chose to not let Tucker down and he felt the dregs of the memory slip back into his subconscious.

It was another few songs before a slow tune came back on and Wash hesitated once more. Tucker either didn’t notice or didn’t care as he stepped into Wash’s space and put his arms around grey armored shoulders. Wash froze but with a few insistent nudges from Tucker, he found himself swaying along with the music.

“You know, you’re not half bad at dancing,” Tucker observed lightly.

“I used to listen to music all the time,” Wash admitted, surprised as the words tumbled from his mouth. “I used to make playlists for everything. I had one that me and York would sing along with the time, just to annoy North. We’d hide and try to surprise him until one time, after a mission, York got right behind him and ended up with an elbow to the face.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah,” Wash sighed wistfully. “He actually got back up and finished the song with a bloody nose. North chased him around locker room trying to make him stop and go to sick bay but that was York for you.” The two lapsed into silence and Wash let himself relax further as the song wound them in slow circles. As the track ended, Tucker closed the distance between the two, leaning his helmet on Wash’s shoulder.

“We should probably tell the others you found me,” Wash mused, unsure of how to handle the proximity of the other soldier.

“Yeah,” Tucker sighed. “Just don’t wanna leave, ya know? It’s not everyday we get music and a good dancing partner.” Tucker shuffled closer as Wash hummed in agreement. The two listened to the music play for a few more beats before Wash’s shoulders began to relax the tension he hadn’t noticed was there. With a sigh, Wash lowered his own helmeted head to rest on top of Tucker's.

“You think we can do this again?” Tucker asked, voice barely above a whisper. Wash paused for a moment, thinking again about how fragile a thing time is while hints of faraway laughter pulled at his memories. North’s booming voice once again filled the room accompanied by York’s tenor. Tucker shifted, turning his head so that he seemed to be looking up at Wash, bringing him out of his memories. Warmth spreads through Wash in a way that was both familiar and foreign due to how long ago he had felt it last. His past might haunt him but even with the ghosts behind his eyelids, Wash felt rooted in that moment with the other man practically in his arms. Despite knowing how empty a promise for tomorrow is in a war zone, Wash could not help his answer. 

“I’d like that, Tucker.”

**Author's Note:**

> The two songs referenced in this fic are "In the Year 2525" by Zager and Evans and "Hooked on a Feeling" by Blue Swede, in case anyone was wondering!


End file.
